electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble Maker King of Wonderland 2
Event Start: 6/15/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 6/21/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction As always, Thank you for playing Electro Girl. Trouble Maker King of Wonderland Part2 Event will be coming soon! Oh my! Look how generous the rewards are for the Quest Event! The UR card attainable as reward for the Part one Individual Ranking Reward and Part 2 Individual Ranking Reward will be different from one another!!! Furthermore, the UR card you will receive as Completion Reward will be different from the UR card you will receive from the Individual Ranking Reward! The Wonderland cards have rejoined the summons after hearing of the Trouble Maker King of Wonderland Part2 Event! Embrace this chance to add super popular cards to your deck! Caution:The Wonderland Cards rejoining the summons will not have any status boosts. Part 1 will last from 06/08 17:00 to 06/14 20:00 PDT, and Part 2 will last from 06/15 17:00 to 06/21 20:00 PDT. Both parts will have strong Bosses and terrifyingly powerful Raids which will give EP, allowing you to rank up against your fellow Architects! Also, you can receive rewards by questing in both Parts, so be sure to give it your all during each one! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. Additional Rewards Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Hatter (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Trouble Maker King of Wonderland summons: Bugs The quest bosses, after a certain point, start dropping 1/10 the amount of EXP that they should be. Under rules, one of the SR androids doesn't display on the turbo slider. Story * Episode 3 Sei: "Ha ha! So this is the world's finest virus! It makes you stuck in an ultimate paradoxical loop, taking up the android's calculation capabilities. I'm sure the Qualia will burn from overheating." Haigha: "Geez boss, you're so straight. The best way to solve an unsolvable question is to not think about it." Hatter: "True! But the automatic update virus is one step ahead. Now it is forcing androids to not thin--" Haigha: "..." player_name: (What is this? What is happening?) Mei: "No! Spike! What's wrong, Spike!" Spike: "My apologies, Miss Mei...I..." player_name: (No...Everyone is starting to fall apart...) Neo: "Sorry, player_name... I don't think I can protect you any longer." player_name: (No! Not you too, Neo!) Jabawock: "..." player_name: (How can I stop that on my own?) Neo: "You can do it. You are my architect. I believe that you can save us all..." player_name: (Shoot! If only I had studied software too! I can build and fix androids, but I don't know how to ward off viruses that can penetrate Neo's high protection software.) Dormouse: "Squeaaaakkk!" player_name: (What was that?!) Dormouse: "Squeak, squeak!" Jabawock: "ROAARRR!" player_name: (Something is wrong with Jabawock... Maybe the android that was just eaten by her? Android? How come Dormouse is not affected? Perhaps the virus has airborne contagious properties. That's why Dormouse survived! I began to run towards Jabawock without a second guess. The reason shy Jabawock is not effected is because she can produce antidotes at the same time as the virus. If Jabawock is an android I have a chance! Jabawock: "Roaarrrr!" player_name: (Is she on to my plans?!) Jabawock: "Roaarrrr!" player_name: (A large fist like pound was headed towards me. If I get hit I won't survive it for sure...) Dormouse: "Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" Jabawock: "Squawk! Squawk!" Narrator: It seems Dormouse is breaking havoc inside Jabawock. player_name: (I will change her from a virus creator and into an antidote creator! That way I can save Neo and the others!) * Episode 4 Phantom Mage: "I see everything went as planned." Queen: "What? What happened?" Phantom Mage: "Jabawock, the ultimate anti-android weapon created by humans has been stopped." Queen: "What does that mean?" Phantom Mage: "Praise a fool, and you may make him useful. I fed info to some bored idiots." Queen: "I still don't get it." Phantom Mage: "It's time for me to go to bed. " Queen: "No wait..." Phantom Mage: "I am going to sleep blissfully from today." Queen: "So, what was it all about anyways? Yaawn. Never mind. I should be getting to bed myself." Narrator: Coliseum Neo: "Player_name! Player_name!" player_name: (Hm...?) Neo: "Thank god! You were hurt so badly..." Narrator: HUG!! player_name: (I can't breathe...) Peter Pan: "It seems you saved the day, yet again." player_name: (Peter..?) Neo: "I didn't do anything. It was all player_name!" Shuten: "Ha ha! A rather tacky looking hero, huh? But you did well I owe you one." player_name: (...) Mei: "I owe you too for saving Spike! So dinner is on me! You order anything you want!" Spike: "I extend my gratitude too." Shuten: "What a joke to think there was a bug on the lion's back. Sei got away, but they shall be reprimanded accordingly." Haigha: "Oh oh! They found us!" Hatter: "Hm. This is no time for spilling my tea." player_name: (So she was spilling the tea on purpose...) Shuten: "If you will excuse me, I have to be on the chase. Player_name, we shall meet again!" Peter Pan: "I will go home with Jabawock. Thank you so much. See you!" Narrator: And so the librarians went back to the Empire. Neo: "We should get back to the inn and get some rest. We still need to tend your wounds." Mei: "I am exhausted. I need a long hot bath." Dormouse: "Squeak!" Spike: "Miss Dormouse is tired too." player_name: (This incident taught me that there is more for me to learn. The closer to the Empire the stronger our foes. I need to expand my knowledge...And so Halloween night was over with a little regret and overwhelming relief. Hmmmm.... I think I forgot something... Oh well, it must be nothing too important.) L: "Yawwwwnnnn! Oh? Where is my cake?" Narrator: End